Edmund Barton
"For the first time in history, we have a continent for a nation and a nation for a continent." - Sir Edmund Barton '''Sir Edmund Whydah Barton M.A., GCMG, GCRS, KC, PC (18, January, 1849 - 7, January, 1920) '''was an English diplomat, freemason, judge, lawyer and politician. During his career Barton served as a Member of Parliament, twenty-first Attorney-General of New South Wales, Justice of the High Court of Australia, first Minister of Foreign Affairs, and first Prime Minister of Australia. Barton's administration authored and enshrined the Constitution of Australia, established the Royal Australian Army and the Royal Australian Navy, expanded the Imperial British Navy, founded the High Court of Australia, introduced national suffrage, legislated the ''Immigration Act of 1901 ''and practiced military solidarity with the British Empire, deploying forces during the Boxer Rebellion in China and the Second Boer War in South Africa in service of Queen Victoria and George VII. Barton personally acted as the chairman of the Australian Constitutional Convention, co-authored the Constitution of Australia, drafted the ''Immigration Act of 1901 ''and the ''Polynesian Labourers Act, ''preserving the Dominion's economic sovereignty and ethnic homogeneity, helped establish the High Court of Australia and represented Australia at the Anglo-Japanese Treaty Convention. Biography Early Life Edmund Whydah Barton was born to William Barton, a stockbroker, and his wife Mary (née Whydah,) a teacher, at Sydney, New South Wales on 18, January, 1849 and was baptised at Saint John's Church on 4, July, 1849. Education Edmund began his education at Fort Street School, attending for two years before enrolling at the Sydney Grammar School and attending between 1859 and 1864. Following his graduation Barton matriculated at the University of Sydney, studying classical arts and within his first year he had earned the Cooper Scholarship, Lithgow Scholarship and University Medal for his exceptional performance. In 1868, Barton graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree and two years later completed his examination for a Master of Arts degree. Legal Career Barton's career in law began under the employ of solicitor Henry Bradley during May, 1868 and barrister G.C. Davies during June, 1870. On 21, December, 1871 he was admitted to the bar examination and became a lawyer for the Supreme Court of New South Wales. His first major case was as junior counsel for the defence of notorious murderer Alfred Lester during May, 1872 and he continued to serve as a defence lawyer and crown prosecutor over the following decade, but maintained his private practice for the rest of his career. Political Career In 1879, Barton was elected to a seat in the Legislative Assembly of New South Wales as representative of the district of the University of Sydney. His support for free trade and the Education Act of 1880 saw him reelected as a Member of Parliament representing the districts of Wellington and east Sydney and on 3, January, 1883, Barton was appointed Speaker of Parliament for New South Wales. Trivia * Barton was multilingual and fluent in English, Greek and Latin.